Mark's jealousy
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: What was Mark's reason for suddenly kissing Quinn. Well find out? Maybe it's because of a certain guy best friend of hers... Mark/Quinn Implied Quogan yay!


**A/N: Yeah, I know it's way late but I only started watching Zoey101 a few weeks ago. And I love it! So this is a short one shot of why Mark kisses Quinn randomly in _The Radio._ Mark/Quinn/Logan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101, if I did Mark and Rebecca would be dead and Choey would've been together ages ago!**

* * *

**Mark P.O.V**

I wonder why Quinn wants to kiss me all of a sudden. I'm afraid I might put her off. It sounds stupid but I'm not ready to kiss her. I have no reason to, no motivation. Last time I kissed a girl was about a year and a half ago. I kissed my ex girlfriend Courtney. She didn't talk to me for two days after that. Am I that horrible? Anyways then came Quinn thinking I was dating her and Courtney hit my guts with a salami when she saw us together. What if Quinn dumps me after I kiss her? Or worse. What if she has an affair because I won't kiss her!

"Hey Mark..." came a familiar but cold, uninterested voice. I looked up to see Quinn herself, standing there looking bored and moody. Was she dumping me? Usually she'd call me baby but she wasn't now. Scary.

"Hi Quinn," I replied nervously. She stood there staring at her feet for a while. Then she drew her breath, that was it! I was gonna be single again! Should I kiss her?

"I need you to help me with something. Well my friends more like..." she said. Phew she wasn't dumping me - at least not yet.

"What with?" I asked.

"Follow me..." she started. I got up and followed her through the corridors. I reached for her hand but she pulled away icily. Uh-oh! Was she planning to dump me in front of her friends? Or get Chase, Barrett and Reese to beat me up? I shivered as I remembered the fight with Vince Blake and his team. I would **die** if I got beaten up again!

We stopped at the girls' lounge. There Quinn and her friends began explaining what they needed my help for. I was some neautral judge called the mediator. Or was it immediator? Basically, my job was to sit at the counter and listen to Chase and Zoey argue their case over a stupid radio.

"And if I had known what it was worth, there would have been no chance that I'd have sold her that radio for a measly five bucks!" Chase said as my eyelids almost closed.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't know..." Zoey muttered under her breath.

"Hey! You already got your chance to talk!" Chase replied, hearing her comment. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I say that any friend should, under these circumstances give me my radio back!" Of course I wasn't listening to any of this. I couldn't be bothered. I was looking at how close Logan Reese was standing next to _my_ girlfriend Quinn Pensky. They were barely an inch apart. Grr, I bet I was green right now! I snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"Are ya done?" I asked hastily.

Chase hesitated for a few minutes before finally saying, "I'm done."

"Good. The radio belongs to Zoey," I announced, hitting the hammer on the metal thingy. Of course my decision was biased: if Quinn was for Zoey so was I. However, what happened immediately after my words made me wish I had chosen Chase.

"I knew it!" Quinn squealed, turning to Lo- Reese and high fiving him.

"Yes! Ha! Told ya I was right!" he exclaimed happily. All I wanted now was to break them up. _Literally_.

"What!" Michael and Lola yelled in frustration.

"I'm going to bed," I said sadly walking past Reese who pulled my girlfriend into a hug. She happily hugged him back. So much for hating him.

"We shouldn't have let Mark be mediator!" Lola complained to Michael. She obviously knew that I was on Quinn's side for the sake of it! "We should do this over. I say we need a do over!" I heard her say to her friends as I walked off.

* * *

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mark!" Quinn called. I turned around slowly as she ran up to me. I couldn't be mad at her for hugging one of her best guy friends. Besides, she hated him. But what if she didn't? What if they already kissed behind his back? Or what if she was planning to kiss him? "Thanks for being the mediator."

"Sure, what else would I have to do at three in the morning?" I said sarcastically. She laughed quietly. It was now or never. "I just wanted to say, I think you made the right decision and I-" I cut her off by kissing her. Wow, her lips were soft and they tasted of apple and banana lipgloss. Better than Courtney's. I hope Reese didn't have the pleasure of kissing these lips before me. Of course not, Quinn wasn't the type of girl to cheat. After all, she was the one desperate for me. And not I was the one desperate to keep her as _mine_, and mine _alone_.The kiss lasted for about a minute. We pulled away for air and she smirked at me.

"You kissed me..." she stated stunned.

"I know, I was there" I replied smiling.

"But why now? Why was this the right moment?" she asked. Oh no... I had to think of something.

"Well... where you expecting it?" I asked. _Because I wanted to beat Reese._

"Not at all," she said.

"That's why," I lied. She just grinned at me. "So... I'm a pretty good kisser right?" Her grin suddenly fell and she blinked her eyes rapidly. She was gonna dump me!

"We'll talk about that another time," she said kissing my cheek before walking off. Great, even she thought I was a bad kisser. Just like Courtney did.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Seriously, I hate Mark. I'm a total Quogan shipper. I thought they were meant for each other since _Chase's girlfriend_ where Quinn helped Logan with his free throws. Despite him calling her a spazz...**


End file.
